Scooby Doo and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Zombie Island
by Mariposa Lass
Summary: It's been years since Mystery Inc solved their 'last' mystery. Now they're back, and they got the help of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to join them in their adventure to Moonscar Island. But the island is not what it seems to be with secrets everywhere. Can they solve it before it's too late? Rated T for some violence, mild language, & some horror elements (not so much).
1. Prologue

Hey, guys! First fanfic post! I'm writing this story inspired by Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. I ended up thinking of what if Scooby & Mystery Inc. teams up with the first Power Rangers (the Mighty Morhpin Power Rangers: Jason, Zach, Kimberly, Trini & Billy(though I didn't mention their names here for some good reasons)) and solve mysteries and saving the day from nasty monsters & ghosts (real or fake).

This is made in honor of the 20th anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise, made by someone who (almost) sees it all. Hope you guys like it.

**BIG DISCLAIMER: **If I did manage to get permission from their respective creators and/ or companies, I would be happy to make it into a TV series or something, than just on here in FFNet... But yeah... Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros./ Hanna-Barbera, while the Power Rangers belongs to Saban Company/ Brands.

In Memoriam: Thuy Trang (the actress who played Trini) who passed away in a car accident in San Francisco (the City by the Bay), California, USA on September 3, 2001, just barely 8 days prior to the events of 9/11. May you be remembered for portraying Trini as a great character to be remembered...

Plus some shut-outs to the other actors still alive until today...

* * *

**Scooby Doo and the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers on Zombie Island**

Prologue: The Moat Monster/ Where are They Now?/ Strange Portal

It was a very dark and stormy night. It was raining hard that night. A castle was looming over the surroundings: lightning & thunders can be heard from nearby places. Like the darkest night, the inside of the castle was pretty dark, except for some candles that were lit up that time. Armors of knights lined up in the ground floor, as well as some parts in the castle; it was decked with décor fit for the Middle Ages. Lightning flashes were everywhere. Some folks claimed that a creature haunts the area: the Moat Monster. They said that this creature haunts the castle ever since it was built (more of rebuilt when it was brought in stone by stone, wood by wood from Europe) probably dating back since the pre-American Civil War. Or so they say...

Now that night, he was walking after something, or rather someone inside the castle; someone or four teens and a Great Dane that 'disturbed' its resting place. That is, the group he was looking for was none other than Mystery Inc. It seemed that he knows where they are hiding.

Well, he was able to follow their footsteps & went up the stairs to the upper floors; he can sense their presence everywhere, then he saw it: a wooden door. Are they hiding over there? Once he reached for it, he soon started to tear the door into shreds & Mystery Inc., composed of Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers & Rogers' dog, Scooby Doo, screamed for dear light, and got separated, running for their lives: Fred and the girls went this way, Shaggy and Scooby went that way. Along the way, the two close friends got separated with Shaggy running away, screaming for his life as the green slimy, seaweed-covered fiend chased after him.

Once he found an empty room, he locked the door up with locks, and a key, & headed for the other door. At first, he thought it was safe to leave; but once he opened that door, the Moat Monster was standing at his path, growling at him in the face.

"Yikes!" he screamed before he fled from the room and the monster.

He tried to open the door that was locked, forgetting the fact he was the one who did it at the first place. The monster was catching up to him. Shaggy tried turning the knob, but it was useless as he took it off from the door. The monster was at his back, his claws ready to tear Shaggy apart. But he quickly left, throwing that knob at his head as he ran out to the hallways.

"Scooby Doo, where are you?" Shaggy asked as he ran away from the Monster's clutches.

As they ran away from the Moat Monster, they bumped into each other, like a car accident in a traffic jam in any major city of the world. Scooby landed on Shaggy as they hit a long red, gold-edged rectangular rug, and they proceeded in running away from the Moat Monster. But as they reached the end, he appeared, so they ran away again with the rug covering the Monster's face up, making the monster to tear up that pesky rug. They kept on running and running as the Moat Monster tried to catch up with them. As they were fleeing, Shaggy lifted an arm of one armor with a shield to slow the Monster down, but, that didn't work at all. While fleeing, Shaggy accidentally got on top of a long rectangular table, and almost either destroyed or knocked all the artifacts from the said table, but Scooby came out from running underneath the table, and caught his buddy as the Monster was after them. A chase took them into a puzzle of doors, that confused the Monster of where are they heading for.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and Velma were running when they saw the Monster, and he reacted by throwing a wooden shield at them, but they dodged it, causing a window to break up. They found themselves running into a balcony when it gave way, leaving the girls almost to fall their deaths when Fred got a hold of their them, letting each girl hanging onto his hands. Then, the monster found them, and scratched Fred with his claws, causing Velma to fall down & hold onto Daphne's left leg. The monster was about to finish Fred off, when Shaggy and Scooby came into the scene, with Scooby falling into the Monster's arms unintentionally. Scooby leaped onto the rails of a flight of stairs with the Monster after him, then he slipped off the railings, and landed on the chandelier, breaking, & he got flung into an old grandfather clock, causing them to fall down like a pack of cards and land on the Moat Monster. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Fred helped the girls to get up from that steep fall.

When they grouped up again, Velma took the Moat Monster's head, and what she took out was a rubber mask, revealing a red-haired big-built man in a costume. And he wasn't too excited for that moment to come.

"Like, it's Mister Beeman, the real estate agent," Shaggy gasped when he and Scooby approached to the scene and behind Fred and Daphne, looked pretty stunned.

"Rister Reeman?! (Mister Beeman)" Scooby looked pretty confused.

"Yeah," Velma agreed. "He was making all that counterfeit dollars in the basement with that printing press. What we initially thought was mold is really green ink, see?" she concluded as she took out Mr. Beeman's rubber monster gloves to reveal green ink in his hands.

"Grrr... I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids & that big, lumpy dog," Mr. Beeman scolded them.

Scooby picked up the mask, and, by making it move, it scared him.

* * *

**Some Years Later...**

At the set of Chris. Daphne is sitting in a maroon couch seat, wearing a forest green suit jacket & skirt, a pink blouse, and a pair of light green closed toe shoes, holding onto a cup of hot beverage (probably coffee or tea). A woman of African-American descent is sitting by her wooden desk, she's wearing a bright red suit jacket & skirt and a cream-colored blouse as well as a pair of gold hoop earrings. There's a microphone on the desk.

Daphne: And that's how we solved the case of the Moat Monster, (Puts down the cup on the desk) one of our most scariest mysteries. (Audience claps)

Chris: Ohhh... Stories like that sure gives me the creeps. (Gets nervous a bit.) No wonder you became a reporter, the monster nearly turned you into a human pepperoni pizza; if that would've happened, we won't have Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake, your very successful show on syndicated TV, going on its second season, I never miss it.

Daphne: Thanks, Chris. You know, the real reason I switched jobs is that the monsters we've dealt with are really bad people in disguise.

Chris: It went pretty boring, I believe?

Daphne: (Giggles) Yeah! That's why the gang went their separate ways, except for me and Freddie...

Chris: (Turns to the camera and audience) She means Fred Jones, who's the now producer and one-man crew for Daphne's show. How about a shot of Freddie, folks? (Stock music; Cameras & a spotlight on Fred, decked in a navy blue blazer, a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and brown loafers. He got surprised, and smiled & waves to the audience and camera.) Isn't he cute, folks?

(She then turns her attention to Daphne) So what's coming up for the show?

Daphne: I'm starting a new segment called 'Haunted America'.

Chris: More like 'Ghost to Ghost with Daphne Blake', eh?

Daphne: (Giggles)Yeah. But this time though, I'm hoping to capture footages of REAL ghosts and REAL haunted houses here.

Chris: Geez, too bad the rest of the gang can't join in, though.

Daphne: (Now feeling very sad) Yeah, I really miss them.

Meanwhile, Fred hatches a plan to reunite Mystery Inc. for this adventure, and decides to contacts them.

* * *

At the airport, Shaggy and Scooby are now working as airport customs officers. They are watching the show in the screen which was supposed to be for schedule of flights in the airport. They're decked in their airport customs uniforms.

"Yeah, we miss you too, Daph," Shaggy sighs heavily as he sees the expression in her face.

"Reah! (Yeah!)" Scooby sighs as tears fall from his eyes.

"Don't go away, we'll be back with more on Daphne Blake," Chris concluded.

"Hey, you two! Get back to work, you lazybums," a voice yells at them.

"Like, we're on it, Mr. Boss man, sir," Shaggy chimes in.

"Res, rir! (Yes, sir!)" Scooby agrees.

They soon set out to look out for any contrabands hidden in the luggage in the baggage carousel. Scooby sniffed for anything suspicious, when he got something.

"Found something, Scooby?" Shaggy asked him.

"Reah, reah! (Yeah, yeah!)" he said as they approached to one luggage.

They soon opened the lid, and went through the contents. At first, they find nothing. Scooby finds a pair of socks, and sneezes. Shaggy feels that Scooby's sense of smell may not working properly. But Scooby isn't giving up, he throws off some contents. And at last, he found a huge circle of Gorganzola cheese.

"Pretty sneaky, but they can't fool your nose," Shaggy praises him.

"Reah! (Yeah!)" he agrees.

"Like, no one tries to sneak in contrabands in our country with us on the job," Shaggy cajoles.

"Reah! (Yeah!)" Scooby agrees.

"Let's check it in, Scoob," Shaggy says to Scooby as they enter the customs rooms.

When they switch on the lights, there's an array of contraband goods out there: sausage links, Gorganzolas, pasteries, loaves of French bread- you name it!

"Like, is this the jackpot of jobs, or what?" Shaggy asks as he licks with his tongue.

"Reah, reah! (Yeah, yeah!)" Scooby agrees.

* * *

At the another side of town, Velma nows runs her own mystery bookstore (called Dinkely's Mystery Bookstore). It's just a typical day there as she goes the requests of customers asking for book borrowing via mobile calling. Surprisingly, her small tTV set is on with Chris still on-air.

"Yes, we do have the 'Hair Raisers' series," she confirms one customer, "Number 23: The Creepy Vampire Village? Got it. Number 24: The Creepy Clown Town? Got it. Number 25: Menacing Mummy Manor? Got it."

Then the customer has a change in plans, and discussed to Velma, that they'll get them by the next week (instead of directly getting the books, due to some important plans they have then).

"Yes, hold them until Tuesday. (customer changes mind) Two weeks from Tuesday? Okay, well, bye," she said as the call ends.

She carries the books, trying not to let them fall down. Their combined weight makes it so much harder than she can imagine, but she's able to place them in the counter, sighing as she then turns her attention to the TV as Daphne ends her time in the show.

"Solving mysteries is a lot easier than just selling them (in books)," she told to herself, as her phone starts to ring again.

"Dinkley's Mystery Bookshop," she replies to the caller, only to hear Fred's voice in the receiving end, "Freddie?! Jinkies! Oh, wow, sounds like fun. Count me in!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the airport, Shaggy and Scooby's boss goes to the customs room to check on the two on their progress. When he gets inside, he gets a different surprise: the two look stuffed like turkeys for Thanksgiving, leaving nothing but a couple of Gorganzolas on the desk.

"What the?!" he gasps.

"Like, hi Boss," Shaggy waves at him.

"You, you, you ate the contrabands!?" he asks them.

"(Burps) Rexcuse re (Excuse me)!" Scooby politely explains.

"Like we didn't finish them all, there's a couple of Gorganzolas. Help youself," says Shaggy as he tries to appease their boss, who's now really mad at themselves for clowning around.  
"You're a couple of Gorganzolas, you're fiiiiiiirrrrrrrreeeeeeeedddddddd!" he angrily shouts at them as he slams the door at them.

"Geez, what a grouch!" Shaggy complains, "Looks like we're unemployed again, old pal."  
"Reah, runemployed (Yeah, unemployed)," Scooby sobs as he takes a napkin & blows on it.

"Like, take it easy, Scoob. Something will turn up," Shaggy tries to reassure Scooby, "so what if this is, like, the greatest gig ever? (In a sad tone) So what if we starve, turn to skin & bones?"

The two start crying so loud until the phone starts ringing. Shaggy gets it & contacts the caller.

"Like, hello? Freddie?! Zoinks! Like, we saw you in the 'tube! Busy? Nah! Scoob and I are taking some time off work ," he replies.

"Reah, reah! (Yeah, yeah!)" Scooby chimes in.

* * *

On the other hand, in a parallel universe, there's the quaint city of Angel Grove. There in this city live five very special teenagers who have a very big secret not everyone knows much. When danger comes in to the neighborhood, these teens become into warriors known as the Power Rangers, defending Earth from any incoming threat, whoever (in this case, a mad galactic sorceress out to take over the universe with Earth as the first target with her magic staff-wand thing & strange ugly creatures along with her own henchmen (& woman too)).

But in this normal day, they're just ordinary teens. They are just in their school field trip on this very fateful day. This group is checking out an amazing exhibit in the local museum. One guy is of mixed race (Eurasian, to be exact), observing one peculiar item (he's the one in a red t-shirt and dark-colored jeans); the other guy here is African-American, joking around (he's in a long-sleeved top and black pants), and the last guy is Caucasian, looking at certain objects with good precision (he has a top in various shades of blue & blue denim overalls, and a pair of eyeglasses).

There are two girls in the group who're in this exhibit as well: one is an Asian-American (decked in yellow (light yellow blouse & yellow slacks)) and the other one is also a Caucasian (in a pink tank top, denim vest & a pair of jeans); they are busying chatting when the alarm goes into high alert.

"Whoa! What's happening?" said the girl in pink.

"This is getting WEIRD," her friend agrees.

"Man! We got in here, just to get crushed!" the African-American guy moans.

"I don't think it's an earthquake," the bespectacled teen clarifies.

"I got a bad feeling about this," says the other guy.

Soon, a strange portal shows up. Its swirling colors could blind anyone in the area, but, sure enough, it may be accidental. To make matters worse, the teens get sucked in by this thing. By the time the authorities manage to enter the exhibit to find them, they are gone, and so is the portal that took them somewhere else...

To Be Continued...

* * *

How do you like it? Please like & review this work. I work this project for some time & it took courage & guts to write this thing down in digital paper!


	2. Chapter 1: The Rangers Meet the Gang

Hey, guys! New chapter up! Hope you like it!  
See Disclaimer in the Prologue for more information.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rangers Meet the Gang

The next day in Coolsville (a town in Ohio, USA), Fred drops by Daphne's house in what used to be the Mystery Machine to get ready for the first assignment. Traffic's bad, he knows, hoping that Daphne doesn't slap him crazy when she finds out that he's late.

"Sorry, I'm late, Daph," he tells her, "the traffic's a headache."  
"So this is everything, Daph?" he asks, which she replies 'Yes'.

"Got the maps?" he asks as he brings her equipment to the van.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure you're not missing anything?" he cajoles at her.

"What are YOU talking about? Yes, I'm sure..."  
"Well..." he explains as he opens the back doors, to reveal Velma, Shaggy & Scooby wearing birthday hats and with streamers.

"Surprise!" they shout.

"Happy Birthday, Daphne," Velma greeted.

"Wow, thanks," Daphne feels overwhelmed, "I've been so busy I almost forgot today's my birthday."

"I hope you don't mind if I let the gang to come along," he explains.

"Oh, Freddie! This is the best birthday gift ever. It'll be like old times," she thanks him with a hug.  
"Reah, Raphne (Yeah, Daphne)!Rold rimes (Old times)!" Scooby agrees, then licks her face.

"Awww, I miss you too, Scooby," she reassures him.

"Speaking of old times though... Look what I have for you, Scooby, Scooby Snacks," Velma tells Scooby, holding out a box of dog treats that has Scooby Snacks written in the front box cover, then she pours out some onto her hand.

"Roh roy, roh roy (Oh boy, oh boy)," Scooby is very excited to have some of these for the longest time.

"Like, oh boy, oh boy," Shaggy exclaims as he joins him in the fun.

"Go long, guys!" she jokingly tells them as she tosses the Scooby Snacks in the air.

Shaggy goes ahead (humans being bipedal and all) & stick his head high in the air, with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out, but alas!, Scooby gets them by throwing himself into the air (not bad for a dog, of course). Shaggy feels bad though, when Velma approaches him & gives him some more Scooby Snacks.

"I've been saving these Scooby Snacks for a long time," she explains as she pours some on Shaggy's hands. Scooby ends up overhearing the talk, going 'Yuck!' at the now-stale, expired dog treats he ate a while ago.

Shaggy does eat them and gets a mental criticism of these expired treats, saying "Like, too long, Velma. They're too stale."

Suddenly, something colorful and shiny appeared from the sky, & out come five teens landing on him (Scooby) like a dog pile. Ouch! They must be from out-of-town, Mystery Inc. guess.

"Man, where are we?" gasps one African-American teen who looks pretty stunned at this point.

"Like, somebody wake me up or something, 'cause I might be hallucinating," said one annoyed brunette-haired girl.

"Oww," moans one eyeglasses-wearing teen.

"Where are we, anyone?" asks another girl, with the Asian heritage.

"Sorry, you poor dog. It was an accident," pardons a brown-haired male as Scooby looks dizzy from the crash landing.

"Relp (Help)!" he moans.

"Are you guys, like, okay?" Shaggy asks the teens as he & Fred assist them to get up, relieving a downed Scooby from being crushed.

"We're fine, but we need to know where we are now," the Asian lass replies back.

"Maybe it's some kind of a time machine," the bespectacled teen suggests.

"I doubt that highly," Velma notes the suggestion with disdain.

"Well, you guys are in Coolsville, Ohio, that's where the gang & I lived," Daphne tells the stunned teenagers.

"And we're the Mystery Inc. Or we used to be, years ago," Fred adds in.

"Whoa! If that's the case, what are your names?" the guy in black asks.

"I'm Fred Jones. This lady here is Daphne Blake."  
"Hello," Daphne greets, "Well, you just came in, unexpectedly, on my birthday."  
"Really?" the other guy in red asks, with her nodding her head.

"I'm Velma Dinkley," Velma greeted them.

"I'm, like, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers," Shaggy steps in, "And this is my old friend, my dog: Scooby Doo. I guess that you guys, like, met each other a while ago, like, crashed onto each other like a pack of cards, man."

"Rello (Hello)," Scooby chats with them.

"Oh, hi there!"

"What about you guys? Do you guys have names? Where are you from? Out of town?" Velma inquirers their new friends.

"You first," the dark-skinned guy tells his pal to start the introductions in their side.

"Well. I'm Jason Lee Scott," he tells them.

"Like, what a funny name, man," Shaggy jokes as they shake hands, leaving Jason with a mixed first impression at him, "I mean, sorry about that!"

"Zack Taylor," said the other guy who talked Jason into starting the introductions.

"Rello, Rack (Hello, Zack)!" Scooby greets him back, licking him on the face.

"I'm Trini Kwan," says the girl in yellow.

"Nice to meet you, Trini," Daphne cheerfully welcomes her into the group.

"Billy Cranston," said the guy with eyeglasses.

"Hey there," Fred chimed in.

"And I'm Kimberly Hart," the brunette girl adds in.

"Hello there, Miss Hart, I mean, Kimberly," Velma greets her. "Where are you guys from?"  
"Angel Grove. We were in the museum for a school field trip, when the strange time dimension portal sucked us into Coolsville," Billy explains.

"Now how are we going to get back home?" Kimberly worries.

"Don't worry, gang, we're heading for New Orleans the first destination for the segment: Hauntsome Louisiana," Fred tells everyone.

"And New Orleans has some of the best cuisine in the US and the world," Daphne adds in, much to Scooby and Shaggy's delight.

"And the best ghosts," Velma adds it up, much to their nightmares.

"I hope..." sighs Daphne.

"Well, are you going to leave us here do nothing but worry?" Zack asks.

"Don't worry, you guys are more than welcome to join us to Louisiana, if you want to," Velma tells them.

"Sounds great to me," he says.

"Why not?" Trini chimes in.

"Sure thing, guys," Jason agrees.

"Hopefully, it doesn't bite though," Kimberly adds up.

"Affirmative!" Billy gives the thumbs up.

"Well, let's get going," Daphne clears Fred the approval to push through with the trip.

"Hold on, gang! There's one thing missing," he cautions the group as he rips out the 'Coast to Coast' banner to reveal the Mystery Inc. logo again; everyone is in awe, even the Power Rangers are stoked to see this.

"Perfect! Mystery Inc. is back in business," Velma agrees.

"And don't forget us," Trini reminds her.

"Like, plus, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy & Trini too," Shaggy adds in, as they give in a ten-hand (well, make that a 9-hand and a paw) high five.

* * *

So, the Mystery Inc. & the Power Rangers leaves Coolsville for down South, for an adventure of the lifetime. Just they didn't know it yet...

At their first stop, the group has a séance session with a medium, and a ghost appears, scaring Shaggy and Scooby. They flee, as usual, with Jason and Zack after them to keep them in check, while Daphne does the reporting and Fred filming. Then Velma & Trini join in the chase, when they all went inside the revolving bookshelf. There, they find a film projector hiding from the public eye, & when Shaggy and Scooby finish their time swinging like crazy, they landed on top of the projector, hence the 'ghost' they're looking for is a fake.

This leads them to a cemetery. Poor Jason, Zack & Billy are elected, with Scooby and Shaggy, to find a humanoid bat that lurks in the area. They found him in a mausoleum, his hiding place a coffin. When he was disturbed, they tried to use a mirror, assuming vampires and humanoid bats don't have reflections, but it was useless. They manage to get out of there but the monstrous creature follows them everywhere, while the girls and Fred are getting the scoop, when Scooby accidentally tripped on a big vase, causing the creature to fall down. Once they took out the mask (fake as well), it turns out their creature is a jewel thief with an expensive necklace hiding in one of his sleeves. This left Daphne more desperate, telling Fred to shut footage down.

Soon, their journey takes them to an abandoned showboat. And Kimberly and Trini are talked into being bait with Shaggy and Scooby for an angry ghost of a mailman (?) or a captain of the ship. Just as they thought their lives will end in there, the doors flung open with the rest of the gang seeing all of this), lifting him up into a roulette, spinning around before landing on the 'ghost' who's actually an old red-haired woman.

Their 'last' stop is a crawfish packing factory & the group stick together for this, looking for a mutant crawfish. Suddenly, he appears behind Shaggy & Scooby's backs and they run for their lives again. Then Scooby gets flung into a rope and pulley system, which then heads straight for the crawfish mutant and hits him into a can of packed crawfish. Just as Fred films their creature, Shaggy tells him that he has some knowledge of who's behind the mess, and takes the mask off, to reveal a disgruntled owner on the brink of bankruptcy (luckily, the new owner as of today buys this factory & restores it to its former glory). Daphne, now more disappointed than ever, decides not to have footage to be shown ever.

But fate, on the other hand, has other plans for Mystery Inc. & the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Too bad, they didn't notice it back then...

* * *

Give this story some love, guys! Review if you want to...


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery of Moonscar Island

Chapter 2: The Mystery of Moonscar Island

French Quarter Farmers' Market, New Orleans, Louisiana. The Next Day.

New Orleans. The City shuddered in mystery, magic and myth. The Mystery Inc. and the Power Rangers have been in the city for some days, for almost a week. And with no footage for Daphne's show. In the French Quarter Farmers' Market, Daphne laments of the group's recent exploits of exposing villains in disguise; Fred, Velma, Kimberly, Billy and Jason are there, comforting her, to no luck.

"Bad guys in costumes, magnets, hologram projectors..." Daphne sighs in sadness.

"Just like the old days," Velma reminds her.

"Too much like the old days," Daphne replies back, disappointment in her eyes, "I got a show to do. I, I mean, we need a real haunted house."  
"Isn't that too impossible?" Billy wonders while reading a copy of a tourist's guide book about Louisiana and New Orleans.

"For once, I think we have to face it: maybe, New Orleans isn't the best place to find REAL ghosts and haunted houses," Kimberly explains to her.

"Does anyone want a _beignet*_?" Fred asks them

"Sure thing, Fred," Kim gladly agrees as she takes one from the box of beignets Fred is holding.

"No thanks, though. We just ate lunch in that Chinese restaurant awhile ago, I couldn't imagine both Shaggy and Scooby ate a lot," Jason tells him.

"They got high metabolism, Jason. That's a keyword to remember," Velma reminds.

"No thanks," Billy politely refuses in a nice way.

"What we really need is a real haunted house," Daphne reminds everyone as she goes through her Louisiana Guide Book to find a haunted house, "I mean, there has to be one in Louisiana..."

"There is (one)," said a mysterious female voice in a Creole accent, and they are surprised to get their answer, "I work in there."

They turn their attention to a young woman who appears in her early to mid-20's, going in a grocery shopping. She was wearing a purple blouse, a red headscarf that acts as a headband (similar to that of Kimberly's own headband), red skirt and matching vest & pumps and gold hoop earrings.

"Sorry that I can't help it over here," she explains as she approaches them, "I work as a chef in Moonscar Island, a place that's really haunted."  
"Interesting," Daphne agrees.

"My name is Lena, Lena Dupree," the lady introduces herself.

"Fred Jones," Fred steps up as he shakes her hand, "This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake."

"Charmed!" says Lena.

"Uhhh, Fred. You forget about us," Billy interrupts in a concerned manner.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. And that's Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, and Billy Cranston. They and their pals, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor, are from Angel Grove, and they're joining us along," Fred adds in.

"Delighted to see you," says Lena.

"Moonscar Island?" Daphne looks confused, asking Lena about the island.

"It's in a bayou not far from here. A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died in my island, and his spirit still haunts the place," she tells them.

"Okay. Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably some guy in an old pirate suit trying to scare the locals away," Fred tells her.

"The ghost IS real, that is, if you're _too scared_ to go," she reprimands him.

"Then again, we'll go there," Fred confirms to her.

"Okay. If you want to come by, you're welcome to drop by. I'll be leaving as I finish shopping," she tells him.

"Well, we'll think about it," Fred agrees, then he turns his attention to his pals, "So do you think of it, guys?"

"Good idea!" Billy agrees.

"At least, we're not giving up yet," Jason sarcastically cajoles Fred.

"I hope this isn't a joke. Because if this is going to get weirder by the end of the day, I think we've gotten ourselves into bigger problems than we can imagine," Kimberly cautiously advices them of the dangers ahead, a thing that she doesn't drop a lot on the daily basis.

"I have to disagree, Kim. I mean, it sounds promising. It's the best lead we have all day, I mean, throughout the whole week," Daphne debunks Kimberly's very cautious warning.

"And that Lena is kinda cute," Fred jokes her around.

"Fred!" Daphne reprimands him.

"I think she'll look cute in the footage of our segments," Fred cajoles her, as he bites in another beignet.

"Well, wipe that upper lip, Romeo!" she sarcastically reminds him to get back to reality.

"Jinkies, listen to this," Velma reports the group, "I punched in 'Moonscar Island' into our research database, and there's a lot of disappearances in that island over the years."

"Sounds promising. We better find Scooby and Shaggy before Lena takes," Daphne adds in.

"Hey! Where are those guys anyway?" Fred wonders.

"Oh, that's no mystery!" Velma giggles, "Where else to get a bit to eat?!"

"And Trini & Zach are with them now," Jason adds in.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a local po' boy sandwich* shack, the owner quickly adds in cheese, roast beef slices, lettuce, and onion slices onto the bread in a lightning quick motion. Trini face-palms in shock as she sees it in her eyes, while Zack's obviously giggling at the bizarre order.

"I made a lot of po' boy sandwiches in my time, the owner tells the hungry duo and the other stunned duo (mostly Trini) in a thick French Creole accent, "but this is gonna be the biggest of them all."

"Like, we're used to having big meals," Shaggy reminds.

He spies a jar of red hot chili peppers, Scooby finds a bottle of hot Tabasco sauce. They soon add these into the already tall sandwich, as Trini watches helplessly in pure horror and Zack still laughing at the strange sandwich, the strangest and biggest one he ever saw in his life since the one that Bulk and Skull had to split evenly one time during lunch break back in the Angel Grove Youth Center.

"Like, don't hog on the hot suace, Scoob, old pal," Shaggy reminds Scooby, who's known for being more glutinous than anyone in the world.

"Are you guys seriously going to finish all of that?" Trini asks them in confusion.

"Hey, next time, Trini, we need to bring extra fire extinguishers," Zack suggests her.

"Like, don't worry, guys. Scoob and I are used to this kind of stuff," Shaggy reminds them.

"I can't watch this," Trini moans as she covers her eyes from the impending nightmare.

"I see you boys like it hot," the owner observes as he cuts the sandwich in half.

"Like, no hotter, no better, Scoob," Shaggy tells Scooby as they are about to partake this odd snack.

"Ro rotter, ro retter (No hotter, no better)," Scooby chimes in.

Scooby eats up his half quickly. He almost starts with sucking Shaggy's sandwich fillings, when Zack unintentionally whacks him on the head with a fire extinguish that he was talking to Trini about whenever Scooby and Shaggy need a water emergency.

"Oops," Zack apologizes, "Sorry, Scoob!"

Scooby whimpers in pain as his head goes in a dizzying motion. Shaggy is able to enjoy his meal without Scooby's usual shenanigans over food.

"Like, the best po' boy sandwich," he contently shouts out to the community.

"Hey, guys! We got another house to investigate," Fred tells the remaining group as he goes after them

As always, they don't like the sound of anything creepy. Something that worries Trini since she and the rest of the Rangers got into Scooby's universe. They have to look after them in rotations, and keep them in check when danger appears.

* * *

Soon, after around 2 in the afternoon, they hop into the Mystery Machine. They're going to follow Lena to head for the bayou leading to Moonscar Island.

"Great timing, guys!" Daphne informs everyone, "Lena was about to leave without us."

Daphne honks and waves at Lena as a go signal. She responds back, and leads the group in her gray pick-up truck. So out of the city they leave. And into the swamp lands where the bayou is located.

"We're getting closer," Velma announces to the gang, "Moonscar Island is right about to the next bayou."

"Sounds like we're going to get some spooky footage," Daphne admits.

"Plus, some amazing history too," Billy adds in.

"And some great Cajun cooking," Shaggy buts in, before going back to his seat which he was sharing with a stunned Kimberly and an annoyed Jason, "For some reason, I'm starving!" he explains as he munches on the supposed-stale Scooby Sancks, "Even these (supposed) stale Scooby Snacks are getting taste much better!"

"Ewww!" Kimberly brutally and honestly squirms in disgust, as Jason tries to divert the horrible smell from the area as sanitarily as possible; even Fred and everyone else but Scooby (who's glad to hear the news from Shaggy) are pretty grossed-out as well.

They have no idea that they are in a crazy adventure of their lives... It could cost them their lives to survive it. If they will survive...

* * *

Notes:  
* Beignet is a kind of pastry popular in the US South States. Originally from France (though it has roots dated back far as in Roman times and may have been Islamic in origin), and French for 'fritter', it is similar to a sweet doughnut, though it can be served hot. Square in shape (compared to a doughnut which is normally round), it is covered in powdered sugar and has a cream filling in the center.

* A Po' Boy sandwich is a traditional submarine sandwich, usually has meat (particularly roast beef or fried seafood) and served in a baguette-like New Orleans French bread; however, these were served in both New Orleans and San Francisco as early as late 1880s (though with oysters). The origins of name came from a tale that has a four-month strike conducted by streetcar conductors against one streetcar company. Two brothers and former streetcar conductors themselves, Benny and Clovis Martin, who ran a restaurant in New Orleans, would offer free sandwiches to their former colleagues. Their resto workers jokingly called them poor boys; hence, in Louisiana dialect, this term was shorten to po' boys instead.

* * *

It seems Pink Ranger Kimberly is playing prophetess for the day. Well, you may not notice, but she might have a point. I was hoping that the Power Rangers will have a bad feeling going into Moonscar Island in the next chapters to come, starting with Kimberly for some strange, untold reasons. Just wait for the next chapter uploads for more answers, unsolved mysteries, hidden secrets and the wildest adventure ever to be told.

In the mean time, give the story some love everyone...


	4. Chapter 3: Moonscar Island, Dead Ahead

Chapter 3: Moonscar Island, Dead Ahead

After some time on the road, they finally reach to the ferry dock, which was rather simple. An old man in his 60s is fixing the ropes when the vans arrived.

"Well, Miz Lena. Looks like you got some company, eh?" he asks her in a clipped French Creole accent, when they arrived.

"Yes, Jaq. These folks came a long way to find a real haunted house," she tells him.

"I wonder if we can explore the area," Billy tells Shaggy.

"Like, are you mad, man?" Shaggy acts stunned, "You got to be kidding, dude!"  
"No, why?" he asks.

"Never mind, man," Shaggy shrugs.

Jaq chuckles at the idea. "If you want it haunted, you come to the right place," he tells the gang, as he approaches to Daphne who's at the driver's seat, instead of Fred as usual, "People goes to the bayou, and they don't never come out, like ever..."

"So we understand," Daphne looks stunned at the happening, still she is able to bravely agree with his statement.

"This place gives me the creeps," Kimberly bluntly informs everyone.

"Same with you, Kim. Very creepy," Zack agrees.

"Totally agreed!" Trini chirps in.

"Anyone here who has a bad idea of this raise your hand," Jason asks everyone their opinion, raising his hand in concern, as all but Fred, Daphne and Velma raise theirs in union.

"Reah! Rason, really reepy! (Yeah! Jason, really creepy!)" Scooby agrees.

Once the ferry ship is ready to set sail for Moonscar Island, Jaq opens the gate for the vans to go in.

"Ladies first!" he politely shows the vans their way to the ship. The vans go in to the ship smoothly, but then, there's something Lena didn't expect to get...

"Like, do you sell food on this ferry? We're starved!" Shaggy asks Jaq.

"Dude, you two just ate that big po' boy sandwich a couple of minutes ago," Zack informs him.

"Not to mention that Chinese lunch too," Trini adds in.

Unfortunately, Lena gasps upon learning that Scooby is in the trip as well.

"I didn't know you had a dog!" she awkwardly tells the others.

"Rog?! Rere? (Dog?! Where?)" Scooby looks dubious of her shock, as he looks for other dogs.

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Daphne asks.

"That could triggers the histamines in the body to react violently as a body defense," Billy adds it up.

"Like, Billy dude, your lingo sometimes confuses people," Shaggy informs him.

"He said that these things can make allergies worse," Trini clarifies Shaggy of what Billy said.

"No, it's just so happen: my employer, Miss Lenoir, she keeps cats," Lena explains.

"And to think cats are one sign of that someone's a wizard or a witch," said Kim, looking more anxious than ever.

"Like... Scoob's great with cats," Shaggy unintentionally lies to her.

Scooby, looking very dumbfounded, knowing dogs can't go along well with each other most of the time, ends up with agreeing with the lie, "Roh? Reah! (Oh? Yeah!)". That embarrasses the Rangers, much to their dismay.

The ferry crosses its way to Moonscar Island. Along the way, everyone gets to explore the bayou in the safety of the boat. Fred, Daphne, & Velma join Lena and Jaq in the control room.

"Gosh, I sure hate to get lost in here, in the bayou," Fred murmured.

"Well, back in the 1700s, pirates used to come here to hide from the Law, and only a fool would come sneaking around," Jaq tells them.

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of them?" Velma asks him.

"Of course, Cherie. He was the most well-known of them all," he agrees.

While Fred, Daphne, Velma and Lena get the best view of the bayou up in the deck with Jaq, the Rangers, on the other hand, has Scooby-sitting duty with Shaggy. Still, it doesn't stop them from enjoying the view, that is, until a catfish pops out of the water.

"Raggy, rang, ratfish, ratfish! (Shaggy, gang, catfish, catfish!)" he alerts the others.

"Zoinkes! Like, that's the biggest catfish I ever seen," Shaggy gasps in shock.

"Most people in the South usually eat them anytime of the day," Jason tells them as they stare at the big catfish.

"Seems harmless," Kimberly adds in.

"Not really a literal cat that swims in water: most of them are aqua-phobia, like that Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz," says Zack.

"Fear of water," Billy agrees.

"I wonder what this catfish is," Trini asks Jaq from above.

"Now that's Big Mona," Jaq chuckles as he tells the group below, "and no one has been able to catch up."

Unfortunately for Scooby, Big Mona squirts water at him out of nuisance, before going back underwater.

"Like, that's one catfish that hates dogs," Shaggy laughs hysterically at Scooby as the latter's face is dripping wet from the impact.

"Rotten ratfish! (Rotten catfish!)" Scooby angrily mumbles, then he soon launches himself into the water, not knowing it is too deep for him, so he falls into the river instead.

"RELP! (HELP!)" Scooby shouts.

"I'm coming for you, Scoob," Shaggy proclaims as he tries to rescue his friend, but he falls in to the river as well.

Everyone watches in horror as Scooby and Shaggy struggle to stay afloat, when an alligator shows up, hungry for its new would-be prey: dog & human meat.

"Jaq, you got to turn the ship around," Fred begs Jaq as the scene continues to horrify everyone.

"I'm tryin', son. But she (the ship) can't turn on time," Jaq explains as he tries to turn the ship around.

Velma finds a lifesaver in the emergency box, telling her pals in the water, "Shaggy, Scooby. Catch!", as she tosses it into the water, but it goes too far away. That leaves their fate with the hungry alligators. They panic for their lives as the alligators chase after them in the river. When it seems all hope is lost, an old wooden ship that looks like a small fishing boat comes along. The duo looks stunned as if the boat's owner is about to spear them alive, but then, he just stops the gators' hungry mouths by distracting them with a long wooden stick with a hook in one end, while Shaggy and Scooby go up to the boat for safety.

"Like, thanks, m-m-m-mister..." Shaggy shutters in fear.

Not so happy for the intrusion, the angry fisherman scowls at them.

"You don't let the gators eat 'ya. But, I can't stand tourists!" he retorts them.

Then, a big, ugly boar shows up at the Scooby's face, installing fear in him, snorting at him in the face.

"Like, what's that?" Shaggy asks.

"Tis here is my hunting pig, Mojo," the fisherman sinisterly replies back.

"Hunting pig?!" Shaggy repeats some of the words mentioned by the fisherman.  
"He's a lot smarter than a ham dog," he brags, "Can smell a catfish a mile away."

Mojo goes near the edge of the ship and starts sniffing on the water, when Big Mona pops out again. It squirts water, again, on Scooby's face. The fisherman laughs at his predicament.

"A lot smarter than _that_ dog," he boasts, as the ferry appears.

"Oh, quit that chasing that fish, Snakebite," Jaq scolds him, as the ferry arrives, "You ain't gonna catch that fish, and you never will!"

"Says you!" he shouts back, throwing some water with his fishing staff at the gang with no respect, like an ungrateful punk.

"Not too friendly, _isn't_ he?" Fred contemplates, while Velma cleans her glasses with her eyeglass cleaning cloth.

"What a jerk!" Trini points out, being hopping mad.

"Dude, this isn't your own private lake, or river system," Zack explains to their rude visitor.

"Says you, you f***ing n*****!" Snakebite taunts him, with no success*, "Now, get these trespassin' tourists out of my sight," he demands them as he drops Shaggy and Scooby with his hooked fishing staff, "I got fishing to do."

Everyone looks at Snakebite's fishing vessel coldy as it leaves, as Jaq chuckles sarcastically.

"That's old Snakebite Scrugs," he tells, "He thinks the bayou is his private preserve."

"Like, so we know," Shaggy feels bad for being saved by someone so rude, before turning his attention to Velma, "Suspicious figure, eh, Velma?"

"True, but he did saved you guys from alligators," she reminds him.

"Like, on second thought, yeah!" he agrees.

As the ferry comes closing in to its designated area, they are amazed by the island itself: lush green forests make them feels so entranced.

"Moonscar Island, dead ahead," Jaq announces to the group, as they approach near their destination.

Once they arrived at Moonscar Island, the vans drive out from the ferry boat. When it's done to bring the people and the vans, Jaq leaves in the ferry, as he waves Lena & the group farewell.

"Hey, Miz Lena! You give my b'esses to Miss Lenoir, you hear me," he reminds her, as he leaves the island.

"I'll do that, Jaq. Thanks!" she replies back, before turning her attention to the group, "Ready? Follow me and hang on: the road's kind of bumpy."

As Lena said it, the road is really bumpy. The group finds it very rocky like marbles spilled in the floor that could knock people out by letting slip into wherever the direction will go. Soon, they see a big, elegant white Colonial-styled house with a big pepper plantation, and a lovely garden.

"Wow, there's our haunted house!" Daphne tells everyone as they gp nearer to their destination.

They circle around the garden, tended by a man in his mid-20s, decked in a white undershirt, maroon button-down top, gray pants and brown outdoor boots.

"Are you getting all of this?" Daphne asks Fred.

"I'm getting it all," he answers her, when he notices a litter of cats swarming in the porch, "Man, Lena wasn't kidding that this is crawling with cats!"  
"Rats (Cats)?!" Scooby wonders, as he grabs the camera from Fred, those devious eyes spying on him. That rally angers him much, not that is no secret dogs and cats have that instinct to hate each other for a long time.

A chase ensues, cats versus dog. They go around the garden, ruining the garden the gardener is busy with.

"Hey watch it!" he angrily shouts back.

They go under the porch before going under the wagon, and Scooby gets his head stuck on a wheel. The white cat, possibly the cats' leader, insults him, sticking its tongue at him. Scooby, obviously offended, still chases after them, destroying the wagon; a potted flower falls in Shaggy's hands.

"Great with cats, right?" Lena scolds him.

Shaggy chuckles hysterically, before going serious and yelling to his friend "Scooby Doo, stop it!"

"I spent a whole week on the planter," the gardener angrily reminds Scooby, before the cats go beneath his legs, and Scooby knocking him down unconsciously.

"Rexcuse re (Excuse me)!" he apologizes the gardener, before continuing the chase.

"Scooby, leave them (the cats) alone," Daphne tells him as the gang try to get him back from hurting the cats.

Apparently, the cats agree as well, despite their sly nature. Scooby still goes out of control, chasing the white cat when it leaps into the arms of its owner: a beautiful willowy woman with short blond hair and icy blue eyes in a long light blue tunic-like, dress-like blouse and matching pumps, long white skirt and a blue-green cat-shaped pendant necklace around her neck. Unfortunately for her, Scooby knocks her down in a rude manner, shocking everyone, including Lena.

"Miss Lenoir!" she gasps as the group gets closer to the porch; the white cat leaves, scot-free, while Shaggy restrains a rage-filled Scooby.

"Who brought this, this dog?!" the lady asks urgently, pointing at Scooby as if they're in the middle of a lawsuit.

"Rog? Rere? (Dog? Where?)" Scooby gets distracted as the gang tried to make up with Miss Lenoir.

"It's our fault, Miss Lenoir, we should have restrain him more," Daphne apologizes as she start to talking to her, "I'm Daphne Blake of Coast to Coast."

The woman didn't respond much, so Daphne has to remind her further, "You know, the TV show?"

"We do not have television in my island," Miss Lenoir explains before turning her attention to Lena, "Lena, what are they doing here?"  
"Well, they said they're looking for a real island, so I thought..."  
"I ensure your opinion as the same with mine," Miss Lenoir sarcastically though politely interrupts, "Really, Lena?"  
"But your house is very magnificent, isn't it, Fred?" Daphne explains then asks Fred his opinion of the house.

"Picture perfect," he answers, then asks Miss Lenoir, "How old is this (house)?"  
"It's been in my family for generations," she says to them, "It was a pepper plantation. Some of the best peppers in Louisiana grow in this island."  
"Like, we it the proverbial hot chili pepper jackpot!" Shaggy shrieks in joy as he and Scooby gleefully relish in their discovery of the pepper plantation.

"Man, you guys are crazy," Jason reminds them.

"If I was one of them (Shaggy and Scooby), I should go easy with using them for an Indian curry," Kimberly gives out her opinion on the peppers, not that she has anything against peppers and curries, even Indian ones.

"So, Ms. Lenoir, is your house really..." Velma asks Miss Lenoir.

"Haunted?" she interrupts, before answering, "Yes. It is an old house, full of restless spirits."  
Shaggy and Scooby gulped in fear. The Rangers, on the other hand, start to look worried.

"You're welcomed to look around, if you like," Miss Lenoir tells them as she steps up to the porch.

"Would we ever," Velma happily agrees, everyone, even the already skeptical Rangers, all go for it.

"Are you sure if you won't mind letting we film your house?" Daphne asks her.

"Oh no, in fact, I'll be most flattered," she tells, then she reminds everyone about Scooby's antic earlier, "But you have do something with your dog."

"Like, food always keeps Scooby occupied," Shaggy tells her.

"If it keeps from chasing my cats, you're welcomed to stay in my kitchen," she said to him.

"Cool!" he says.

"Reah (Yeah)!" Scooby agrees.

"So that means, now, Zack, you're looking after Scooby for a while," Fred tells Zack.

"Yeah right, back to dog-sitting business," he sarcastically tells him.

The gardener wasn't too happy about the damage that was done by Scooby, grumbling while fixing the mess up.

"Sorry for all the damage, Lena," Fred apologizes.

"Oh, don't worry. Beau will take it of it," Lena reassures him.

"Beau?" Daphne looks confused.

"Our new gardener."  
"Poor guy," Trini observes.

"He's having a bad day," Kim adds it up.

Beau the gardener mumbles on in anger as everyone goes into the house, "_I'll take care_ of it, (humph!), _gardener_!"

* * *

The kitchen looks old-schooled, but it has equipment from the modern day to adjust to the changing times. Zack, Shaggy and Scooby look around, it feels a lot home, while Lena gets a pitcher of lemonade to serve for the others. Though it isn't seemed to be for Scooby as he sniffs at the bowls of cat food that is meant for Miss Lenoir's cats.

"Rat rood, ruck (Cat food, yuck)!" he says to himself with disgust and contempt.

"Forget the cat food, Scoob! There's a lot of better food options to choose from," Shaggy reminds Scooby as he lifts the lid, to smell some home-style gumbo, "Mhhhh... Smells delicious," he tells Lena, "It's gumbo, isn't it?"  
"You do know your food," Lena admires his knowledge with food.

"We travel the world on our stomaches," he explains to her.

"That's wonderful. I hope you like, let me know if you guys like it," Lena tells them, as she heads off for the living room where the gang and Miss Lenoir are in.

"Let's taste 'em, guys," Shaggy tells his pals, as he serves them in the bowls; Zack tastes some, with great raves, "Man, this tastes pretty awesome, though it needs some salt 'n pepper," he tells them as he grabs the said condiments, dashes some of them, and tastes it again, "Much better!"

Shaggy sips some gumbo, then he makes a conclusion, "Not bad, but it needs a little more spice."  
"Reah (Yeah)!" Scooby agrees as he finishes his bowl of gumbo; this cringes Zack who feels that Lena's gumbo is okay on their own.

Shaggy opens the pantry, and spies the peppers Miss Lenoir talked about earlier. Zack looks on with confusion. He wishes that they should it as is, but then, these guys are more hungry and more experienced food connoisseurs than he is, though he (Zack) knows better when it comes to sensibility.

"These puppies ought to do the trick," Shaggy tells Scooby, as he takes the jar of peppers from the shelf while Zack whistles on, pretending not to pay attention to the two.

Meanwhile back in the living room, the rest of the gang are with Lena and Miss Lenoir, talking about certain things before filming can begin.

"Mhhh... Delicious lemonade, Lena," Fred praises her.

"Not too sweet, but not too sour," Kimberly agrees.

"So, Lena, how long do you work for Miss..." Daphne asks her, before they hear Shaggy and Scooby screaming in pain.

"Oh no, the guys!" Velma gasps in fear.

Everyone rush to the kitchen, with Zack pointing to them Shaggy and Scooby drinking excessive amounts of lemonades and gallons of water. Scooby chuckles in embarrassment.

"Like, that was some hot peppers!" Shaggy tells everyone.

"Man, that was too spicy!" Jason looks on disdain.

"Guess it was too hot to handle though" Trini informs them.

"Too hot for your taste," Billy adds in.

"Those are Moonscar Island peppers," Lena giggles as she informs everyone.

"I wasn't exaggerating that they are among the hottest peppers in Louisiana," says Miss Lenoir.

"With all that screaming, we thought you guys ran into ghosts," Fred freaks out.

"If we did, you'll be the first to know," says Shaggy, as Lena starts brush out broken pieces of the pitcher Scooby drank lemonade from before breaking them.

"Sorry if they made a mess though, Miss..." Daphne tells Miss Lenoir.

"Please, call me Simone," Miss Lenoir tells her, "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Oh yes, Miss..., I mean, Simone," Daphne corrects her before everyone but Zach, Shaggy and Scooby, as well as Lena (though she is nearly done cleaning the mess) go back with the tour of Simone's house.

"You guys should stay away from those peppers," Velma reminds them as she leaves them to join the others.

"Right, we'll stick to the gumbo," Shaggy agrees, then turns to Lena, "If you don't mind, Lena."

"Don't worry, I hope you like , help yourself," she replies, as she leaves.

For a while, the guys are left alone. When the coast is clear, Shaggy and Scooby look at the hallway; knowing no one but them and Zack are in the kitchen, the dare begins.

"Come on, I dare you," Shaggy dares Scooby into eating another Moonscar Island Pepper.

"Ruh-uh, ro ray (Uh-uh, no way)!" Scooby refuses.

"You're not chicken, eh, old pal," Shaggy cajoles him, before feeling cold, with air becoming cold and strange, "Brrrr... A second I was on fire, now it's freezy!"  
"Reah, reezy (Yeah, freezy)!" Scooby agrees.

"Tell ya what, let's split this pepper in half," Shaggy tells him as he splits the pepper in halves.

"Hey guys, what's that?!" Zack screams as he sees someone, or something, invisible starts writing on the wall, freaking Shag and Scoob to death...

* * *

* Censored for racist and foul language in Snakebite's part (to make him more unlikable)


	5. Chapter 4: A Pirate's Tale

Hey, Guys. Been a while. As you may not noticed, this is my first time uploading two chapters at the same time! I was supposed to have a make-up class session for one of my subjects, but the flood waters that cancelled my only Monday class yesterday made a mess in the Ground Floor Rooms of my college building, so no classes again for me and those who were supposed to have classes in the ground.

Also, for Filipino FanFictioners, we know that the conflict in Zamboanga between the government and the Moro National Liberation front (MNLF, not the MILF) was been worsen for some time. We don't want this conflict to affect everyone, even our Muslims brothers and sisters, for forever. Please pray that a resolve will come into place!

I almost forgot mentioned in the previous chapters, see the BIG DISCLAIMER in the prologue for more information. If you're new to this story, I highly recommend that you should start reading the story from the beginning, so you get the idea of how the Power Rangers & Mystery Inc. teamed up. Sorry for some wrong spelling and bad grammar in the prologue though, it was my very first time publishing anything on FFNET.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Pirate's Tale

"Now, that's a remarkable library, Simone," Velma tells her as they admire the library, when screams are heard again.

"Now what!?" Daphne, Fred and Velma gasp while being annoyed again, as they hear that from Scooby and Shaggy for the longest time.

Everyone rush back to the kitchen, with Zack looking at the door frozen like a statue.

"They're hiding over there," he tells them.

Daphne opens the pantry door; Scooby and Shaggy are cuddling in fear, shivering as if they are trapped in a freezer.

"Peppers, again?" she asks them.

"Ro ray, riting (No way, writing)!" Scooby tells her.

"Writing?" Velma ponders on this.

"Like, ghost writing!" Shaggy points it out, pointing at the writing on the wall, a indoor graffiti in that kitchen, "See, this place is haunted!"  
"It says 'Get Out'," Kimberly observes, as she touches the writing.

"Whoever wrote it seems to use a sharp object to carve it, possibly a knife or a sword," Billy notes the characteristics of the warning, touching that carved writing as well.

"Wow! Our first proof of ghostly manifestation!" Daphne squeals in delight, "Fred, start filming this. This will be a great proof to show," she tells him as she brushes her hair with her hair brush, before she gets Simone's attention, "Simone, would you like to stand next to me?"

At the filming, Daphne and Simone are standing next to the wall writing.

"Here we are at Miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen, where we had our first encounter of the spirits of Moonscar Mansion. You can feel the chill in the air," Daphne talks on the camera, explaining what happened there, when the wind started blowing at her red hair.

"Cut! Who opened the window?" she asks as Simone stands back away and a new writing appears.

"Nobody, but look!" Velma points out to Daphne, as she points at the fresh new warning.

"'_Beware_'" Fred reads the writing.

"Wow, is this better or what?" Daphne tells the gang.

"Like, so we notice," Shaggy sarcastically tells her.

"This place is getting scarier than I thought!" Kimberly freaks out in horror.

"Man, this is really getting more screwy!" Zack squeals in terror.

"It looks like the wall is hollow for some unknown reasons," Velma points out.

"Keep rolling, Fred! Maybe we could get another manifestation," Daphne tells him while brushing her hair again, when Fred is filming at something else, "Uhm, Freddie. I'm over here," she reminds him, not out of jealousy but just out of reminders.

"No way, it's Velma and Trini!" Fred tells her, as the two girls find themselves floating in the air, "We've been levitated before, and it always involved a magnet or wires hiding around somewhere in the ground."

"No wires or magnets here, Fred," Velma reminds him.

"Guys, help!" Trini screams, "I hate heights!"

"Wow, a real case of levitation!" Daphne gasps in delight, "This gets even better by the minute."

"Maybe, from where you're standing," says Velma, as gravity tries to lift her skirt up a bit and make Trini more dizzy, "Can someone help us out?"  
"Help!" Trini continues to scream.

"Like, we're on it, Velma and Trini," Shaggy said to them as he and Scooby lend a hand (& a paw), but then the girls land on them before they can get them down to earth.

* * *

Back at the library, the gang reviews the video with a closer examination on who wrote the warning, specifically with Daphne's clip of ghost writing.

"_Cut! Who opened the window?"_ the clip plays out.

"Play it again, Fred. I think I saw something," Daphne tells him.

"Sure," he agrees as he rewinds the clip a bit.

"_Who opened the window?"_ goes the clip.

"There! Can you enhance that shot?" Daphne asks Fred and Billy.

"Okay," Fred agrees.

"Darken that clip here, now let's bring some sharpness to this... Wow, look at this!" Billy tells Fred, when everyone see who is the mysterious writer, as Fred zooms in the clip, showing a rotten-down pirate decked in 18th Century attire, carving the then-new warning with a rusty sword.

"Hey, check this out," Fred points out.

"It looks like a ghost," says Velma when they get their glimpse of an actual ghost.

"It's the ghost of Morgan Moonscar," Simone points out, "Here let me show you," she tells everyone as she approaches one bookshelf and takes one book out, flipping the pages to show the information on the aforementioned pirate.

"This is a picture of Morgan McKnight. The (half) moon-shaped scar is what makes him more known as Morgan Moonscar," she tells them.

"That's him, alright, and he _wants_ us out!" Velma understands that well.

"Wow, a real pirate ghost! I can't thank enough for letting us in to your haunted house, Simone," Daphne thanks her, hugging her tight.

"So, you're not going to abide Moonscar's threat?" Simone asks her, looking pretty confused.

"Are you kidding? We don't get scared that easily," Daphne cajoles her.

"But, we (Scooby and myself) do!" Shaggy protests.

"Besides, it's just a guy in an old pirate suit scaring the locals off the island," Fred proposes.

"But then, why that didn't show up in the camera?" Daphne questions his theory.

"There's always a logical explanation for these things," he explains, when a loud growling comes up.

"What's that?" Simone looks stunned.

"Well, there is a logical explanation for the growling in our stomaches: we're hungry, and we need some food-to-go!" Shaggy tells them.

"Reah (Yeah)!" Scooby chimes in as they leave for the kitchen.

"Looks like you're going to look after them next, Jason," Zack reminds him.

"Yeah. I'm hoping they'll won't attract too much trouble along the way," he says to his pal.

"Don't worry, since they know someone's gonna look after them, they'll get some more food for that person," Daphne tells him.

"And that means you, Jason," Fred adds in.

"Okay," he says so as he heads back to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby start packing for their afternoon snack picnic with Jason. They have Creole potato salad, gumbo enough for three people, a jar of Moonscar Island peppers, a portable pitcher of lemonade and a very long hero sandwich which didn't fit in to the picnic basket. So, Shaggy and Scooby eat the long ends of the sandwich to lessen the trouble of packing it in. The guys are leaving when Velma, Billy and Trini show up as well. Billy is carrying the book on Morgan Moonscar while Trini has a magnifying glass.

"Like, what are you guys doing here?" Shaggy asks Velma.

"We're going to tak another look on the wall," Velma answers him.

"Like, are you kidding? That ghost _wants_ us out!" Shaggy retorts as he, Scooby and a confused Jason goes outside.

When the guys are outside, Velma and Trini start in knocking the wall.

"It isn't hollow, or maybe, hmmm..." Velma ponders on the wall writings.

"Let's try scratching it," Trini suggests to her, as she starts to peel the paint and the wood with a nail filer.

"You're right, there's something under the wall," Velma agrees as she scratches the wall with her nail, the she gets a spatula and starts using it to scratch the wall, as the girls and Billy start scratching, old English letters written in red paint started to appear.

"M-A..." Velma spells the letters, as Billy goes over through the book, when Lena arrives in the kitchen, struck with horror as she sees them doing some unintentional damage in the kitchen wall.

"What are you doing with my kitchen?" she asks while looking stunned at the same time.

"Jinkies, looks like we got carried away!" Velma tries to explain, the label in old wood that spells 'MAELSTROM' exposed from their scratching.

* * *

Later, everyone else gather in the kitchen to get from Velma, Billy and Trini's finds. Velma points out to everyone about the label they found.

"Bingo!" she shouts out.

"Would you like to tell why you destroyed _a part_ of my kitchen?" Simone angrily asks her about the damage done.

"Yeah, guys, let us in it," Daphne wonders.

"Well, according to this book, the Maelstrom is the name of Morgan Moonscar's ship," she informs everyone.

"It was actually an old trading ship before it was seized by him and his pirates in around 1787, a few years prior to the French Revolution," Billy adds in, "It served them until late 1790's, when it and the pirates disappeared in here."

"It was like many ships of its time: wooden large ships that go around the world then," Trini adds in further.

"I'm not surprised," Simone also agrees, "Parts of this house are quite old. Pieces of the pirate ship may have been in the construction. Morgan Moonscar was said to have buried treasure in the island, though it was never found..."  
"Treasure? Ha-ah! I knew! There's a bunch of bad guys dressed as pirates out to scare the people off the island and steal the pirates' treasure!" Fred proposes another obscure theory.

Not everyone agrees with it. Daphne looks at him sternly, Velma scoffs at him, Simone looking very confused, while the Rangers shakes their heads in disappointment.

"Dude," Zack sighs in shame.

"Fred," Trini and Kimberly angrily scold him.

"I doubt that; we can all sense something strange, very strange," Billy tells him.

* * *

**As always (though I forgot to put this in the other chapters), give this story some love and leave comments below (as many as you want)!**


	6. Chapter 5: Afternoon Madness

See Big Disclaimer in the Prologue. Saban owns Power Rangers and Hanna-Barbera/ Warner Bros. owns Scooby Doo.

* * *

Chapter 5: Afternoon Madness

Meanwhile back outside in the garden, Jason, Shaggy and Scooby are having an afternoon picnic not far from the actual house. Shaggy carelessly eats a Moonscar Island pepper, as Scooby watches on & Jason pretends to not pay any attention while taking some bites of his bowl of gumbo. Suddenly, Shaggy's eyes go red from eating the pepper and he starts to pant like if he had ate too much chili con corne.

"Like, your turn, Pal," Shaggy informs Scooby as he gives him another pepper.

Of course, he wants to eat, so he sucks it from Shaggy's hand, and starts chewing it. Suddenly, his entire face goes red and grows hot in temperature; it becomes so hot that he seems to breathe fire like a dragon. He then fans his mouth before he tries to get Shaggy's hero sandwich.

"Scooby, that's not polite," Jason reminds.

"Like, take it easy, pal," Shaggy tells him as he gets the sandwich, "Eat some of that Creole potato salad."

Shaggy happily bites his sandwich away, as Scooby tries to find the potato salad. At the same time, Kimberly saunters out to the garden, taking bites off an apple she got from the kitchen. She notices them, and decides to check on them.

"Hey, I just heard some fire breathing from here, what happened?" she asks.

"Like, Scoob ate a pepper I was handing to him," Shaggy explains.

"Then he breathes out fire like dragons," Jason adds in.

"Ouch!" Kim looks surprised.

Scooby finds the potato salad. But unfortunately, Simone's cats are already eating it from the bowl. This makes Scooby very mad. Very mad, indeed.

"Rats (Cats)! Grrrrrr..." Scooby scoffs them as he growls at them, then they hiss back, and the chase starts at it again; this makes his pals worried.

"Scooby!" the rest yelled at him.

Scooby makes a big mess of the garden that Beau had fixed while chasing after the cats. Jason and Kimberly chase after Scooby as Shaggy stays behind to fix the damage.

"Come back, Scoob," Shaggy shouts at his pal as he tries to put back the soil cylinders back to the ground before talking to himself, "That grouchy gardener isn't going to be happy about this."

Scooby & the cats head into the bayou forest, with Jason and Kimberly at their tails literally. While doing so, Scooby has his head stuck at one end of an old, fallen piece of log. The cats escape through one hole of the log, and they start to laugh at him in a cruel way. Scooby eventually frees his head, but a frog, strangely, is attached into his head with its mouth.

Jason and Kim find Scooby in such dilemma, and scold the cats as if they're scolding naughty children at the after-match of the act done wrong. It takes Scooby some minutes to get the frog from sucking his head, but he did it, and he starts chasing the cats, again. Shaggy is catching up with the rest of the gang.

"Like, come back, Scoob," Shaggy cries, as he sees Kim and Jason running after the animals, when he gets distracted by a small tree growing Moonscar Island Peppers and starts picking some after the other, "Wow! I can't pass a hot opportunity like this..."

The cats are clever to get away as they approach near the river, while the two humans race after them. Too bad, Scooby fails to get the message: he's already in the air on top of the river, and falls into the water. Thank God that Jason and Kimberly manage to find him when it happened. They also see Big Mona as well. What happens doesn't look so cheery...

"Hey you! You scared Big Mona away!" an angry voice shouts out from the other side of the river.

"Oh no, it's him," Kimberly grumbles.

"Snakebite Scrugs," Jason glares at him.

"I can't stand tourists!" Snakebite grumbles, "Get 'em, Mojo!"

Mojo the boar appears & goes into the water. For Scooby, it's a nightmare come true. Jason and Kimberly, on the other hand, just simply stop Mojo on his tracks. With scolding.

"Bad piggy, aren't you supposed to build a house before that big bad wolf comes after you?" Kimberly asks him.

"I heard that the weather isn't looking right for pigs like you," Jason snickers.

"Darn crazy teenagers!" Snakebite grumbles.

"No, you're crazy!" Kimberly warns him, before she and Jason turn their attention to his owner, and start to lecture about manners and proper behavior, as well as the concept of karma.

While Jason and Kimberly have a verbal war with Snakebite (which ends swiftly with Kimberly slaps Snakebite's face several times; the latter's face goes so red that he has no choice but to leave, Scooby and Mojo go through a cat and mouse-like chase, except with a dog and an ugly pig. Luckily, the said verbal war ends pretty quickly with Snakebite on the losing end, which gives both Kimberly & Jason enough time to track down the two silly animals. They soon pass by Shaggy who's still busy picking peppers, until he sees Scooby and the two Rangers (who run ahead of Mojo via spewing Three Little Pigs-themed scoldings).

"Hey, Scoob. Not afraid of a few cats, are you?" he teases him.

"Ruh-uh, Rojo (Nuh-uh, Mojo)," he tells him.

"That is Snakebite's ugly, lame pig," Kimberly explains to him.

"And he's now at your back, Shaggy," Jason reminds him of the troublesome pig.

"Rojo?" Shaggy gets confused before he hears hooves clopping down the ground then he looks back to see the incoming threat, "You mean, Mojo!"

Shaggy catches up with his friends in fear. They run for many miles & minutes before Kimberly and Jason approach the a big rectangular hole. Miraculously, the duo is smart enough to not continue the chase. But poor Shaggy and Scooby are crippled with fear, and fall down into the hole. Mojo stop his tracks & stares at the two below.

Shaggy never soon embarrassed in his own life, by an animal.

"Boy, how humiliating, being chased down by one-third of a BLT*," he tells Scooby, Jason and Kimberly.

Mojo dusts off some dirt from one edge of the rectangular hole; some landing on Scooby and Shaggy. However, he encounters two angry teens glaring at him. They decide to get his nerves by singing an old Disney song:

**_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
Tra la la la la._**

**_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
Tra la la la la._**

**_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
Tra la la la la._**

This makes poor Mojo run away, from the forest. Both Jason and Kim are satisfied with the results, but they know Scooby and Shaggy are stuck inside the hole.

"Like, help!" Shaggy screams.

"Relp (Help)!" Scooby shouts.

"Don't worry, hold on to my hand, guys," Jason tells them, reaching out a hand to them.

"Oh, guys, just watch your step," Kimberly adds in.

* Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato Sandwich

* * *

Guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm just in the few days of my sem break. Oh by the way, I used some Three Little Pigs references in the story, thanks to Mojo the Pig, because I want to poke in culture references in between. There's also something I want to do for Snakebite and Mojo's fate, changing from the original, since they're such horrible monsters.

In the mean time, like this story & comment on what you think of the story so far.


	7. Chapter 6: Zombie Run-In

See the **Big Disclaimer** in the Prologue. Power Rangers belongs to Saban; Scooby-Doo belongs to Warner Bros./ Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Run-in with a Zombie

"Come on, Scoob," Shaggy tells Scooby as they form a human and dog ladder in an effort to reach Jason's hand to get out the hole, "We'll get ourselves out of here."

"Ri rope ro (I hope so)," Scooby doubts.

"Come on, you can do it, Shaggy," Kimberly cheers on.

"Just push him a bit higher, Scooby," Jason reminds him.

"Rokay, Rason (Okay, Jason)," he agrees.

At first, Shaggy seems to get the message, and manages to grasp Jason's hand very well. But then, Scooby takes a misstep, causing Shaggy to unwittingly lose his grip on Jason; he does manage to get a hold a loose vine growing from one side of the hole; alas, then it fails on him, and once more, he lands on Scooby. More debris fall on them, this time from Shaggy's failed attempt to get out of the hole.

"Just, hang on there, I'm coming down for you guys," Jason reassures them as he jumps into the hole to get his pals out of the hole.

"Guys, I think..." Kimberly tries to tell them something.

"Not now, Kim," Shaggy scoffs her off the wrong way.  
"No, Shag," she tells them, "I mean it: there's a skeleton arm, poking out from where you plucked the vine, look!"

Shaggy, Jason and Scooby Doo soon notice the arm Kimberly has told them, and boy, are the two resident chickens of Mystery Inc. scared for their lives. It turns out, Kimberly is right.

"AAHHHHHH!" they scream, as Jason just stares at the arm.

"You (Shaggy) forgot about human anatomy, didn't you?" he sarcastically asks Shaggy.

"Like, what are you talking about, man?" he asks him another question.

"Never mind," he replies as he does a face-palm a la Gordon Ramsey.

"Quit clowning around, guys," Kim reminds them.

Soon enough, some strange green stream of energy gets drawn in through the air. Everyone gets a surprise of their lives. For Shaggy and Scooby, it equals to scary and spooky; Jason, on the other hand, thinks it comes from a sci-fi story or movie; Kimberly senses it might be something that means their situation has become more serious than ever.

"Hey, guys. I have a bad feeling about this," she moans in horror, her brown eyes widen in horror.

"Oh, bother," Jason freaks a bit, something he doesn't do on a daily basis.

"Like, what is that?" Shaggy asks Scooby as they hug themselves in fear of the green energy.

"Ri ron't row (I don't know)," Scooby admits to him he doesn't have a clue either.

The green energy soon takes control of the skeletal arm, and, with it, brings out the rest of the human skeleton, all in a surprisingly complete form, in the number of bones, and the fact that no bone was broken or missing. Shaggy and Scooby shake in fear as the skeleton rearranges itself into that of a human male. Later, they see something is forming out of the skeleton. It looks like a dead zombie. Wait, zombies don't enter the scene that way. They just come out from their graves, hands first before anything else. But today, it isn't what their new zombie does so.

Once regenerated, the zombie comes after them; his eyes glow a menacing red glow, his sword rather rusty for many years. This sends terror for Shaggy and Scooby. Then something hits Jason with realization: the zombie walks towards them is no other than Morgan Moonscar, except only he's totally decayed, ugly in dead and, worst of all, a zombie! Since he's a zombie, they can't hear him speak like a normal person, just plain old zombie moaning.

"AHHHHH!" both Shaggy and Scooby scream like little girls in a horror movie telethon, as they get Jason up to the higher ground while Moonscar the pirate walks towards them.

"Relp (Help)!" Scooby squeals badly, as Shaggy gets out of the hole before grabbing him by the collar.

The zombie Moonscar moans at them something as they flee. Just as they managed to get out of the zombie menace, they run in to Beau the angry gardener who just walks by with a glass of lemonade. Well, it's just Shaggy and Scooby who bumped onto him, which makes the lemonade to spill on Beau's head.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks the two, "Ruining more of my flowerbeds?!"  
"Like, if you want to plant something, there's a dead guy over there!" Shaggy informs him.

"And he's a zombie," Kimberly adds in.

"Where?!" Beau still looks skeptical on the issue as they survey the area, "I didn't see any zombie now."

"A while ago, there's this Moonscar guy who's after us," Jason reaffirms their encounter with Moonscar's undead corpse.

Just as they wrestle the issue, they hear something from the bushes. At first, they think it's Morgan Moonscar again. But instead, the mysterious noise comes from Velma, Daphne and Fred pushing the bushes away, followed by Zack, Trini and Billy.

"What's going on, guys?" Velma asks them as Simone and Lena appear from the bushes not far behind, "We can hear all the screaming all the way from the house.

"Not to mention injuring the small bones of our ears," Billy adds up.  
"WHAT?" Shaggy gets more stumped.

"He means the screams hurt the eardrums," Velma translates the statement into simple English.

"Like, we were in a hole and we saw that Moonscar fellow," Shaggy tells them.

"You saw the pirate guy?" Zack asks him.

Shaggy continues his testimony with Scooby miming Morgan Moonscar's zombie form, "We saw him, only he's nothin' but bones, and worse, he's a dead, like, zombie!"; Scooby lands on Velma after the demonstration.

"Oh dear," Simone freaks out in an elegant way.

"Where did you guys see him?" Fred asks them; they point at the forest.

Once they reached the hole of where Shaggy, Scooby, Jason and Kimberly saw Moonscar as a zombie, there's no sign of Moonscar or his remains anywhere.

"Well, there's nothing here now, guys," Fred speculates the event as he inspects the hole further.

"Like, we know a zombie when we see," Shaggy protests.

"For once, Fred, I believe in Shaggy's point," Trini admits to him.

"Geez, are you becoming superstitious?" he asks her.

"No," she says to him, "It's just so happen strange things are bombarding us with tons of weird things. I mean, Velma & I floated because of some strange force. Therefore, I'm thinking may be this is a bad time to continue with our stay. It's just my opinion."  
"And then we ran into him," Shaggy concludes his story, then points at Beau.

Suspicious of Beau's whereabouts, Velma walks up to him, and confronts him in such a cruel attitude.

"What were you when that happened?" she asks him coldly, as he grumbles.

"My job!" he said, "I was fixing some flowerbeds, got thirsty, went (to the house) to get a drink, and I got two clowns & two seemingly crazy teen friends from out of town here."

Velma looks at the hole behind her, and then asks him again, "What are you planting? Elephants? That hole is huge."

Obviously pissed off, Beau grabs his shovel and gets back to his earlier work. Velma still holds a grudge on him as he leaves the hole area.

"There's something suspicious of that gardener (Beau)," she tells Daphne, Trini & Kimberly.

"Yeah, he looks very suspicious, but he's very cute too," Daphne giggles in between sarcastic tones.

"He's probably having a bad day, Velma," Trini tries to assure Velma that Beau's not bad in any way.

"Poor guy," Kimberly sighs, wondering if he's mad at her, her pals & Mystery Inc. since they arrived hours ago.

"Ahem!" Everyone turns their attention to a seemingly jealous (mostly worrisome) Fred who too develops a hatred for Beau for his rudeness & being suspicious, "If we get on going..."  
"Like, good idea, Fred!" Shaggy interrupts.

"Get going?! No way!" Daphne retorts Fred's earlier talk, "This place gets more interesting by the minute..."  
"I don't think this place is friendly to anyone now," Zack fears.

But just as anyone can speak up, sunset arrives at the bayou.

"But it's near sunset. After sundown, the spirits become restless. Worse, the ferry doesn't operate during the night," Simone cautions everyone.

"But we _do_," Shaggy debunks it as he and Scooby attempt to leave, when Simone put her hand on his shoulder as a way to stop his tracks.

"We have _plenty_ of room," she tells her seemingly opinion-divided guests, "You could stay _for the night_."  
"Really?" the Rangers gulp, looking at each other, wondering what is she talking about.

"Oh yes, I can't let you leave without offering our best Southern hospitality," Simone explains, then turns her attention to Lena, "That is, if Lena _won't_ mind having extra guests."  
"Sure thing, Miss Lenoir," she replies, "I'll start dinner."

The sound of the words from her mouth is more than enough to keep Scooby & Shaggy from thinking about zombies for now. _**Can't it**_?

* * *

First time writing and editing the story outside of my house. I'm in the province of Batangas right now. Give this story some love.


End file.
